Rahip Bahira
Rahip Bahira; Şam'da kalıntıları bulunan kendi adı ile anılan Rahip Bahira Manastırı'nın rahibi. right|250px|thumb|Muhammad'in Bahira ile karşılaşması [[Cami'üt-Tevarih, 1315.]] Anlatıldığına göre Rahip Bahira Busra Manastırında asıl adı Cercis olan, kendisine Buheyra veya Bahira denilen rahiptir. Ürdün topraklarında Amman'ın 45 km güneyine düşen eski adı "Mey'fa'a" olan, şimdi ise Ümm'ur-Rasas denilen yerdeki bir ufak hırıstiyan ibadethanesinde, yani "Savmaah" da yaşamaktaydı. Siyer kaynaklarındaki anlatımlara göre Muhammed bin Abdullah'ın amcası Ebu Talip ile Şam'a ticaret için giderken yolda kafileyi durdurup Muhammed Mustafa'nın sırtındaki nübüvvet (nebilik-peygamberlik) mührüne, başının üzerinde duran buluta ve diğer alametlere bakarak son Peygamber olduğunu tahmin eden ve Yahudiler tarafından öldürülebileceğini Ebu Talip'e söylemiş, bunun sonucunda Ebu Talip Mekke'ye geri dönmüştür. Bahira ( , ), or "Sergius the Monk" to the Latin West, was a Syriac or ArabAl-Masudi, "Muruj adh-dhahab wa ma'adin al-jawhar" ,وقال المسعودي، ت : 345 هـ إن بحيرا الراهب على دين المسيح عيسى بن مريم، واسم بحيرا في النصارى سرجس، وكان من عبد القيس. Gnostic Manichean Nasorean or Nestorian Christian (or ArianJohn of Damascus, Des hérésies, chap. CI.) monk who, according to tradition, foretold to the adolescent Muhammad his future as a prophet.Abel, A. "Baḥīrā". Encyclopaedia of Islam, Second edition. Brill. Brill Online, 2007 1986.Watt, W. Montgomery (1964). Muhammad: Prophet and Statesman, p. 1-2. Oxford University Press. His name derives from the Syriac bḥīrā, meaning “tested (by God) and approved”.Roggema, Barbara. "Baḥīrā." Encyclopaedia of Islam, THREE. Edited by: Gudrun Krämer, Denis Matringe, John Nawas, Everett Rowson. Brill Online, 2014 2011. Accessed July 12, 2014. Islamic tradition ("The Universal History") c. 1315.]] The story of Muhammad's encounter with Bahira is found in the works of the early Muslim historians Ibn Hisham, Ibn Sa'd al-Baghdadi, and Muhammad ibn Jarir al-Tabari, whose versions differ in some details. When Muhammad was either nine or twelve years old, he met Bahira in the town of Bosra in Syria during his travel with a Meccan caravan, accompanying his uncle Abu Talib ibn ‘Abd al-Muttalib. When the caravan was passing by his cell, the monk invited the merchants to a feast. They accepted the invitation, leaving the boy to guard the camel. Bahira, however, insisted that everyone in the caravan should come to him. Then a miraculous occurrence indicated to the monk that Muhammad was to become a prophet. It was a miraculous movement of a cloud that kept shadowing Muhammad regardless of the time of the day. The monk revealed his visions of Muhammad's future to the boy's uncle (Abu Talib), warning him to preserve the child from the Jews (in Ibn Sa'd's version) or from the Byzantines (in al-Tabari's version). Both Ibn Sa'd and al-Tabari write that Bahira found the announcement of the coming of Muhammad in the original, unadulterated gospels, which he possessed. Bibliography * Maulana Muhammad Ali (2002), The Holy Qur'an: Arabic Text with English Translation and Commentary, New Addition, Ahmadiyya Anjuman Isha’ at Islam Lahore Inc., Ohio, USA. * Osman Kartal (2009), The Prophet’s Scribe '' Athena Press, London (a novel) * B. Roggema, ''The Legend of Sergius Baḥīrā. Eastern Christian Apologetics and Apocalyptic in Response to Islam (The History of Christian-Muslim Relations. Texts and Studies 9; 2008) (includes editions, translations and further references). * K. Szilágyi, Muhammad and the Monk: The Making of the Christian Baḥīrā Legend, Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 34 (2008), in press. * Abel, A. (1935) “L'Apocalypse de Bahira et la notion islamique du Mahdi” Annuaire de l'Institut de Philologie et d'Histoire Orientale III, 1-12. Alija Ramos, M. * * References الراهب بحيرى كان راهبا في منطقة بصرى الواقعة في جنوب سوريا، كانت لديه مؤشرات مما عنده من كتب ومأثورات على قرب ظهورِ نبي في الجزيرة العربية، وحسب رواية الترمذي فإن رسول الإسلام محمد بن عبد الله عندما كان مسافرا ضمن قافلة تجارية مع عمه أبو طالب وهو في التاسعة أو في الثانية عشرة من عمره وعندما توقفت القافلة في بصرى فإن الراهب بحيرى الذي كان يعيش في صومعة قريبة من مكان توقف القافلة قد شاهد حسب الترمذي أن " كل شجرة وصخرة قد ركعت له، وأن ذلك لم يحدث إلا للأنبياء". ما يزال إلى يومنا هذا (دير الراهب بحيرى) في مدينة بصرى التاريخية الشهيرة في سوريا، ويقع الدير قرب موقع مبرك الناقة وهو سوق تاريخي معروف على طريق الحرير في بصرى. محتويات أخف 1 رواية مقابلته للنبي محمد 2 نقد الرواية 3 مواضيع ذات صلة 4 المصادر رواية مقابلته للنبي محمدعدل صورة تخيلية لمحمد وهو يلتقي الراهب بحيرة. من كتاب جامع التواريخ حوالي عام 1315. ثبت في السنة النبوية مقابلة الرسول صلى الله عليه وسلم لراهب دون ذكر اسمه في روايتين صحيحين الأولى عن أبي موسى الأشعري ورواها الترمذي والحاكم والثانية عن أبي مجلز رواها ابن سعد كما وضّح ذلك الشيح الألباني، ولكن ورد اسم بحيرى الراهب في رواية ابن اسحق ولكنها دون اسناد فلا تثبت 1 وهذا نص الروايتين الثابتتين:- أما رواية أبي موسى الأشعري فأخرجها الترمذي في سننه (4/496) وأبو نعيم في "دلاثل النبوة" (1/53) والحاكم في "المستدرك" (12 / 615 - 616) وابن عساكر في "تاريخ دمشق" (6/187 - 188/ 1) بأسانيد متعددة عن قراد أبي نوح: أنبأ يونس بن أبي إسحاق عن أبي بكر بن أبي موسى عن أبيه قال :خرج أبو طالب إلى الشام، وخرج معه النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم في أشياخ من قريش، فلما أشرفوا على الراهب هبطوا فعلوا رحالهم فخرج إليهم الراهب، وكانوا قبل ذلك يمرون به فلا يخرج إليهم ولا يلتفت، قال: فهم يحلون رحالهم فجعل يتخللهم الراهب حتى جاء فأخذ بيد رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم ، وقال: هذا سيد العالمين، هذا رسول رب العالمين يبعثه الله رحمة للعالمين، فقال له أشياخ من قريش: ما علمك؟ فقال: إنكم حين أشرفتم من العقبة لم يبق شجر ولا حجر إلا خر ساجداً ولا يسجدان إلا لنبي، وإني أعرفه بخاتم النبوة أسفل من غضروف كتفه مثل التفاحة، ثم رجع فصنع لهم طعاماً فلما أتاهم به، وكان هو في رعية الإبل، قال: أرسلوا إليه، فأقبل وعليه غمامة تظله، فلما دنا من القوم وجد القوم قد سبقوه إلى فيء الشجرة، فلما جلس مال فيء الشجرة عليه، فقال: انظروا إلى فيء الشجرة مال عليه. والحديث حسنه الترمذي وإسناده جيد وقد صححه الحاكم والجزري وقواه العسقلاني والسيوطي وقد بين الشيخ الألباني صحته على طريقة أهل الحديث في "مجلة المسلمون" العدد الثامن من سنة 1379 (ص 393 – 397). وأما رواية أبي مجلز فأخرجها ابن سعد في "الطبقات الكبرى" قال (1 / 120): أخبرنا خالد بن خداش: أخبرنا معتمر بن سليمان قال: سمعت أبي يحدث عن أبي مجلز أن عبد المطلب أو أبا طالب -شك خالد- قال : لما مات عبد الله عطف على محمد --، قال فكان لا يسافر سفراً إلا كان معه فيه، وإنه توجه نحو الشام فنزل منزله فأتاه فيه راهب، فقال: إن فيكم رجلاً صالحاً، فقال: إن فينا من يقري الضيف ويفك الأسير ويفعل المعروف، أو نحواً من هذا، ثم قال : إث فيكم رجلاً صالحاً، ثم قال: أين أبو هذا الغلام ؟ قال: ها أنا ذا وليه، أو قيل. هذا وليه، قال. احتفظ بهذا الغلام ولا تذهب به إلى الشام، إن اليهود حسد، وإني أخشاهم عليه، قال: ما أنت تقول ذاك ولكن الله يقول، فرده، قال اللهم إني أستودعك محمداً، ثم إنه مات. وهذا إسناد مرسل صحيح، فإن أبا مجلز واسمه لاحق بن حميد تابعي، ثقة، جليل، احتج به الشيخان في صحيحيهما، وبقية أصحاب الكتب الستة، وأخذ الحديث عن جماعة من الصحابة منهم: عمران بن حصين، وأم سلمة زوج النبي --، وأنس، وجندب بن عبد الله، وغيرهم، ومن بينه وبين ابن سعد كلهم عدول ثقات، احتج بهم مسلم في صحيحه. نقد الروايةعدل في عهد الأمويين، كتب أحد الشخصيات الدينية المسيحية واسمه يوحنا الدمشقي كتابا باسم الهرطقة وفيه اتهم يوحنا محمد بن عبد الله رسول الإسلام بانه اقتبس دينه من ذلك الراهب وأن بحيرى قد كتب جزءاً من القرآن.2 هناك الكثير من الجدل حول الراهب بحيرى وهذه الحادثة يمكن تلخيصه بالنقاط التالية: يوجد ذكر للراهب بحيرة ضمن الهراطقة في مصادر مسيحيّة نذكرُ منها ما وردَ لدى يوحنّا الدمشقيّ (676 – 749 م.) في مقالِه "الهَرْطَقَة المِئة" (تُرجمَ مؤخّرًا إلى العربيّة ونُشرَ في كتيّبٍ صغيرٍ في لبنان)، وهو الفصلُ الأخير من كتابِه "الهرطقات" (باليونانيّة) الذي يُعدّد فيه مئة بدعة نشأت في المسيحيّة (حتّى عصرِه)، ويختمها بالهرطقة المئة "هرطقةُ الإسماعيليّين" أي "الإسلام". http://tuesillevir.blogspot.com/2010/06/blog-post_20.html عدم التصريح باسمه في الروايات الإسلامية الثابتة والتصريح باسمه في الروايات غير الثابتة فقط. كون الرسول غلاما صغير السن عند رؤيته للراهب كما هو نص الروايات الإسلامية الثابتة قصر فترة اللقاء بين الرسول والراهب مواضيع ذات صلةعدل البشارات ببعثة الرسول محمد المصادرعدل ميزان الاعتدال للعلامة الذهبي http://www.kalemasawaa.com/vb/t8311.html 1.^ - مقال حادثة الراهب المسمى بحيرا حقيقة لا خرافة، بقلم الشيخ محمد ناصر الدين الألباني 2.^ - كتاب الهرطقة ليوحنا الدمشقي أيقونة بوابةبوابة مسيحية أيقونة بوابةبوابة محمد أسطورةُ الرّاهب "بَحيرا" في المصادرِ المسيحيّة والإسلاميّة قبلَ البدء بالحديث أرغبُ في التأكيد على أنّ كلامي هنا يتعلّق بمادّة تخضع للبحث والدّراسة، لا للإيمان والنظرة العقائديّة الدينيّة! . يعودُ أوّل ذكر للرّاهب "بحيرا" إلى مصادر مسيحيّة نذكرُ منها ما وردَ لدى يوحنّا الدمشقيّ (676 – 749 م.) في مقالِه "الهَرْطَقَة المِئة" (تُرجمَ مؤخّرًا إلى العربيّة ونُشرَ في كتيّبٍ صغيرٍ في لبنان)، وهو الفصلُ الأخير من كتابِه "الهرطقات" (باليونانيّة) الذي يُعدّد فيه مئة بدعة نشأت في المسيحيّة (حتّى عصرِه)، ويختمها بالهرطقة المئة "هرطقةُ الإسماعيليّين" أي "الإسلام". في مقالِه هذا يقول: "محمّدٌ نبيٌّ كذّابٌ قابلَ راهبًا آريوسيًّا فاخترعَ بدعتَه... ". كما وردَ ذكرُه أيضًا عندَ عبد المسيح بن إسحق الكنديّ (القرن الثّالث الهجريّ)، ففي رسالتِه إلى عبدِ اللهِ بن إسماعيل الهاشميّ، يقول: "بعدَما طُردَ الرّاهبُ النسطوريّ سرجيس مِنَ الكنيسة، قَدِمَ مكّةَ في الجزيرة العربيّة وقابلَ محمّدًا ولقّنه التعاليمَ النسطوريّة... ". ويشرحُ الكنديّ معنى اسمه "بحيرى" فيقول: "إنَّ "بحيرى" في السّريانيّة يعني "كثير العلمِ" وهو لقبُ الرّاهب، بيدَ أنّ اسمَه هو سرجيس". وقد انتقلتْ هذه الرّواية إلى العالم اللاتينيّ الغربيّ عن طريق الأندلس. . فأمّا المصادر العربيّة الإسلاميّة التي أوردتْ قصّته، فنذكر منها "تهذيب السّيرة" لابن هشام (القرن 9 م.)، وسنن الترمذيّ (القرن 9 م.)، وتاريخ الطبريّ (القرنان 9 - 10 م.)، والمسعوديّ في تاريخِه "مروج الذّهب" (القرنان 9 – 10 م.)، وأبو نُعيم الأصفهانيّ في معرفة الصّحابة (القرنان 10 - 11 م.)، والمستدرك على الصّحيحين للحاكم النّيسابوريّ (القرنان 10 - 11)، وما تلاها من كتب السّيرة والحديث والتّاريخ (لم أحصِ جميعَ المصادر، بل عرضتُ أمثلةً عن أهمّها). ويبدو أنّ الذّكرَ الأقدم له فيها يعود إلى ابن هشام (القرن التاسع الميلاديّ) ونستطيعُ أن نعيدَها إلى أقدم من هذا التاريخ إذا افترضنا أنّ أبا محمّد بن هشام البصريّ كان أمينًا في تهذيبِه لسيرة محمّد كما رواها ابن اسحق في القرن الثّامن الميلاديّ (أي حوالي مئة عام بعد وفاة محمّد، ممّا يطرح تساؤلات عن مدى صدق الرّوايات المنقولة شفاهًا!). . ذكرُ الرّاهب "بَحيرا" ضمن المصادر الإسلاميّة يأتي كشاهد على دعوة محمّد، بعدَ أن التقى به حين رافقَ عمّه أبا طالب في إحدى رحلاته التجاريّة في جنوب بلاد الشّام (بصرى) وعمره حوالي 12 عامًا، فتنبّأ له بشأنٍ عظيم... ومثل هذه الرّوايات تندرج ضمن ما يُسمّى " قصص التّقوى" التي تغذّي إيمان المؤمنين، من خلال تسليطها الضّوء على ما سبق الدّعوة، كنبوءة، أو كرؤيا، أو كحدث... إلخ. وقد جاءَ في تلك المصادر أنَّ الرّاهبَ "بحيرى" (هكذا) كانَ نسطوريًّا (والنّسطوريّة مذهبٌ مسيحيّ)، والتّاريخُ يشهد على أنَّ النّساطرة لم يتواجدوا في تلك المنطقة قطّ، فجنوبُ الشّام بأكملِه كانَ على مذهب اليعاقبة السّريان (الغساسنة)، والعداء بين هذين المذهبين شديدٌ شهير. ومن الملاحظ أنّ هذه المصادر نقلتْ الرّواية الواحد عن الآخر في فترة زمنيّة محدّدة ابتداءً بالقرن التّاسع الميلاديّ وما تلاه. . بالنّسبة لاسمِ الرّاهب فقد دارَ سجالٌ فيه، فابنُ هشامٍ وغيرُه من المصادرِ العربيّة الإسلاميّة يلفظُه "بَحِيْرَى"، والمسعوديّ "بُحَيْرَى" بضمّ الباء، وهو الوحيد الذي يذكرُ له اسمًا "سَرْجِسُ" وهوَ "سِرجْيوس" نقلاً عن بعضِ المصادرِ اليونانيّة. بعضُ المُستشرقين من أمثال سبرينجر Sprenger يقولُ إنَّ الاسمَ نبطيٌّ (يعني آراميّ) ومعناه "الزّاهد". أمّا نولدِكِه Nöldeke فيؤكّد على آراميّة الاسم في معناه "المختار" أو "المُنتَخَب". وأعتقد (في رأيي كما جاءَ عندَ الكنديّ) أنَّ "بَحيرا" (بالألف الممدودة لا المقصورة) ليسَ اسمًا، بل صفةً مشتقّة من الجذرِ الآراميِّ "ب ح ر" الذي يعني خَبِرَ، عَلِمَ، امتَحَنَ... إلخ. وقد أُطلِقَت هذه الصّفة على راهبِ "بَصرى" الشّام لتبحّره في العلوم، فقيلَ فيه "بَحيرا" أي "العالِم". وهذه الصّفة تعلي من شأنِه وشأنِ النّبوءة التي قيلت في محمّدٍ. ودليلي في هذا الرّأي (بالإضافة إلى تفسير الكنديّ) أنَّ التّاريخ لم يحفظ لنا أحدًا حملَ هذا الاسم غيرَه! . وهنا أنقلُ إليكم ما جاءَ مِن قصّته في تهذيبِ السّيرة لابنِ هشام (الجزء الأوّل): "قَالَ ابْنُ إسْحَاقَ: ثُمّ إنّ أَبَا طَالِبٍ خَرَجَ فِي رَكْبٍ تَاجِرًا إلَى الشّامِ، فَلَمّا تَهَيّأَ لِلرّحِيلِ وَأَجْمَعَ الْمَسِيرَ صَبّ بِهِ رَسُولُ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهِ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ - فِيمَا يَزْعُمُونَ - فَرَقّ لَهُ (أَبُو طَالِبٍ) وَقَالَ وَاَللّهِ لَأَخْرُجَنّ بِهِ مَعِي، وَلَا يُفَارِقُنِي، وَلَا أُفَارِقُهُ أَبَدًا، أَوْ كَمَا قَالَ. فَخَرَجَ بِهِ مَعَهُ فَلَمّا نَزَلَ الرّكْبُ بُصْرَى مِنْ أَرْضِ الشّامِ، 181 وَبِهِمَا رَاهِبٌ يُقَالُ لَهُ بَحِيرَى فِي صَوْمَعَةٍ لَهُ وَكَانَ إلَيْهِ عِلْمُ أَهْلِ النّصْرَانِيّةِ وَلَمْ يَزَلْ فِي تِلْكَ الصّوْمَعَةِ مُنْذُ قَطّ رَاهِبٌ إلَيْهِ يَصِيرُ عِلْمُهُمْ عَنْ كِتَابٍ فِيهَا فِيمَا يَزْعُمُونَ يَتَوَارَثُونَهُ كَابِرًا عَنْ كَابِرٍ. فَلَمّا نَزَلُوا ذَلِكَ الْعَامَ بِبَحِيرَى وَكَانُوا كَثِيرًا مَا يَمُرّونَ بِهِ قَبْلَ ذَلِكَ فَلَا يُكَلّمُهُمْ وَلَا يَعْرِضُ لَهُمْ حَتّى كَانَ ذَلِكَ الْعَامُ. فَلَمّا نَزَلُوا بِهِ قَرِيبًا مِنْ صَوْمَعَتِهِ صَنَعَ لَهُمْ طَعَامًا كَثِيرًا، وَذَلِكَ فِيمَا يَزْعُمُونَ عَنْ شَيْءٍ رَآهُ وَهُوَ فِي صَوْمَعَتِهِ يَزْعُمُونَ أَنّهُ رَأَى رَسُولَ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ وَهُوَ فِي صَوْمَعَتِهِ فِي الرّكْبِ حَيْن أَقْبَلُوا، وَغَمَامَةٌ تُظِلّهُ مِنْ بَيْنِ الْقَوْمِ. قَالَ ثُمّ أَقْبَلُوا فَنَزَلُوا فِي ظِلّ شَجَرَةٍ قَرِيبًا مِنْهُ. فَنَظَرَ إلَى الْغَمَامَةِ حَيْنَ أَظَلّتْ الشّجَرَةُ، وَتَهَصّرَتْ أَغْصَانُ الشّجَرَةِ عَلَى رَسُولِ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ حَتّى اسْتَظَلّ تَحْتَهَا. فَلَمّا رَأَى ذَلِكَ بَحِيرَى نَزَلَ مِنْ صَوْمَعَتِهِ ثُمّ أَرْسَلَ إلَيْهِمْ فَقَالَ إنّي قَدْ صَنَعْتُ لَكُمْ طَعَامًا يَا مَعْشَرَ قُرَيْشٍ، فَأَنَا أُحِبّ أَنْ تَحْضُرُوا كُلّكُمْ صَغِيرُكُمْ وَكَبِيرُكُمْ وَعَبْدُكُمْ وَحُرّكُمْ فَقَالَ لَهُ رَجُلٌ مِنْهُمْ وَاَللّهِ يَا بَحِيرَى إنّ لَك لَشَأْنًا الْيَوْمَ فَمَا كُنْتَ تَصْنَعُ هَذَا بِنَا، وَقَدْ كُنّا نَمُرّ بِك كَثِيرًا، فَمَا شَأْنُك الْيَوْمَ؟ قَالَ لَهُ بَحِيرَى: صَدَقْتَ قَدْ كَانَ مَا تَقُولُ وَلَكِنّكُمْ ضَيْفٌ وَقَدْ أَحْبَبْتُ أَنْ أُكْرِمَكُمْ وَأَصْنَعَ لَكُمْ طَعَامًا فَتَأْكُلُوا مِنْهُ كُلّكُمْ. فَاجْتَمِعُوا إلَيْهِ وَتَخَلّفَ رَسُولُ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ مِنْ بَيْنِ الْقَوْمِ لِحَدَاثَةِ سِنّهِ فِي رِحَالِ الْقَوْمِ تَحْتَ الشّجَرَةِ. فَلَمّا نَظَرَ بَحِيرَى فِي الْقَوْمِ لَمْ يَرَ الصّفَةَ الّتِي يَعْرِفُ وَيَجِدُ عِنْدَهُ فَقَالَ يَا مَعْشَرَ قُرَيْشٍ، لَا يَتَخَلّفَنّ أَحَدٌ مِنْكُمْ عَنْ طَعَامِي ; قَالُوا لَهُ يَا بَحِيرَى ، مَا تَخَلّفَ عَنْك أَحَدٌ يَنْبَغِي لَهُ أَنْ يَأْتِيَكَ إلّا غُلَامٌ وَهُوَ أَحْدَثُ الْقَوْمِ سِنّا، فَتَخَلّفَ فِي رِحَالِهِمْ فَقَالَ لَا تَفْعَلُوا، اُدْعُوهُ فَلِيَحْضُرْ هَذَا الطّعَامَ مَعَكُمْ. قَالَ فَقَالَ رَجُلٌ مِنْ قُرَيْشٍ مَعَ الْقَوْمِ وَاَللّاتِي وَالْعُزّى، إنْ كَانَ لَلُؤْمٌ بِنَا أَنْ يَتَخَلّفَ ابْنُ عَبْدِ اللّهِ بْنِ عَبْدِ الْمُطّلِبِ عَنْ طَعَامٍ مِنْ 182 بَيْنَنَا، ثُمّ قَامَ إلَيْهِ فَاحْتَضَنَهُ وَأَجْلَسَهُ مَعَ الْقَوْمِ. فَلَمّا رَآهُ بَحِيرَى جَعَلَ يَلْحَظُهُ لَحْظًا شَدِيدًا وَيَنْظُرُ إلَى أَشْيَاءَ مِنْ جَسَدِهِ قَدْ كَانَ يَجِدُهَا عِنْدَهُ مِنْ صِفَتِهِ حَتّى إذَا فَرَغَ الْقَوْمُ مِنْ طَعَامِهِمْ وَتَفَرّقُوا، قَامَ إلَيْهِ بَحِيرَى، فَقَالَ (لَهُ): يَا غُلَامُ أَسْأَلُك بِحَقّ اللّاتِي وَالْعُزّى إلّا مَا أَخْبَرْتَنِي عَمّا أَسْأَلُكَ عَنْهُ وَإِنّمَا قَالَ لَهُ بَحِيرَى ذَلِكَ لِأَنّهُ سَمِعَ قَوْمَهُ يَحْلِفُونَ بِهِمَا. فَزَعَمُوا أَنّ رَسُولَ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ قَالَ (لَهُ): لَا تَسْأَلْنِي بِاَللّاتِي وَالْعُزّى، فَوَاَللّهِ مَا أَبْغَضْتُ شَيْئًا قَطّ بُغْضَهُمَا، فَقَالَ لَهُ بَحِيرَى: فَبِاَللّهِ إلّا مَا أَخْبَرْتَنِي عَمّا أَسْأَلُك عَنْهُ فَقَالَ لَهُ سَلْنِي عَمّا بَدَا لَك. فَجَعَلَ يَسْأَلُهُ عَنْ أَشْيَاءَ مِنْ حَالِهِ فِي نَوْمِهِ وَهَيْئَتِهِ وَأُمُورِهِ فَجَعَلَ رَسُولُ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ يُخْبِرُهُ فَيُوَافِقُ ذَلِكَ مَا عِنْدَ بَحِيرَى مِنْ صِفَتِهِ ثُمّ نَظَرَ إلَى ظَهْرِهِ فَرَأَى خَاتَمَ النّبُوّةِ بَيْنَ كَتِفَيْهِ عَلَى مَوْضِعِهِ مِنْ صِفَتِهِ الّتِي عِنْدَهُ. قَالَ ابْنُ هِشَامٍ: وَكَانَ مِثْلَ أَثَرِ الْمِحْجَمِ. قَالَ ابْنُ إسْحَاقَ: فَلَمّا فَرَغَ أَقْبَلَ عَلَى عَمّهِ أَبِي طَالِبٍ فَقَالَ لَهُ مَا هَذَا الْغُلَامُ مِنْك؟ قَالَ ابْنِي. قَالَ لَهُ بَحِيرَى: مَا هُوَ بِابْنِك، وَمَا يَنْبَغِي لِهَذَا الْغُلَامِ أَنْ يَكُونَ أَبُوهُ حَيّا؛ قَالَ فَإِنّهُ ابْنُ أَخِي؛ قَالَ فَمَا فَعَلَ أَبُوهُ؟ قَالَ مَاتَ وَأُمّهُ حُبْلَى بِهِ قَالَ صَدَقْت، فَارْجِعْ بِابْنِ أَخِيك إلَى بَلَدِهِ وَاحْذَرْ عَلَيْهِ يَهُودَ فَوَاَللّهِ لَئِنْ رَأَوْهُ وَعَرَفُوا مِنْهُ مَا عَرَفْتُ لَيَبْغُنّهُ شَرّا، فَإِنّهُ كَائِنٌ لَابْنِ أَخِيك هَذَا شَأْنٌ عَظِيمٌ فَأَسْرِعْ بِهِ إلَى بِلَادِهِ. 183 فَخَرَجَ بِهِ عَمّهُ أَبُو طَالِب ٍ سَرِيعًا حَتّى أَقْدَمَهُ مَكّةَ حَيْنَ فَرَغَ مِنْ تِجَارَتِهِ بِالشّامِ؛ فَزَعَمُوا فِيمَا رَوَى النّاسُ أَنّ زُرَيْرًا وَتَمّامًا وَدَرِيسًا، وَهُمْ نَفَرٌ مِنْ أَهْلِ الْكِتَابِ قَدْ كَانُوا رَأَوْا رَسُولَ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ مِثْلَ مَا رَآهُ بَحِيرَى فِي ذَلِكَ السّفَرِ الّذِي كَانَ فِيهِ مَعَ عَمّهِ أَبِي طَالِبٍ فَأَرَادُوهُ فَرَدّهُمْ عَنْهُ بَحِيرَى، وَذَكّرَهُمْ اللّهَ وَمَا يَجِدُونَ فِي الْكِتَابِ مِنْ ذِكْرِهِ وَصِفَتِهِ وَأَنّهُمْ إنْ أَجْمَعُوا لِمَا أَرَادُوا بِهِ لَمْ يَخْلُصُوا إلَيْهِ وَلَمْ يَزَلْ بِهِمْ حَتّى عَرَفُوا مَا قَالَ لَهُمْ وَصَدّقُوهُ بِمَا قَالَ فَتَرَكُوهُ وَانْصَرَفُوا عَنْهُ فَشَبّ رَسُولُ اللّهِ صَلّى اللّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلّمَ وَاَللّهُ تَعَالَى يَكْلَؤُهُ وَيَحْفَظُهُ وَيَحُوطُهُ مِنْ أَقْذَارِ الْجَاهِلِيّةِ لِمَا يُرِيدُ بِهِ مِنْ كَرَامَتِهِ وَرِسَالَتِهِ حَتّى بَلَغَ أَنْ كَانَ رَجُلًا، وَأَفْضَلَ قَوْمِهِ مُرُوءَةً وَأَحْسَنَهُمْ خُلُقًا، وَأَكْرَمَهُمْ حَسَبًا، وَأَحْسَنَهُمْ جِوَارًا، وَأَعْظَمَهُمْ حِلْمًا، وَأَصْدَقَهُمْ حَدِيثًا، وَأَعْظَمَهُمْ أَمَانَةً وَأَبْعَدَهُمْ مِنْ الْفُحْشِ وَالْأَخْلَاقِ الّتِي تُدَنّسُ الرّجَالَ تَنَزّهًا وَتَكَرّمًا، حَتّى مَا اسْمُهُ فِي قَوْمِهِ إلّا الْأَمِينُ لِمَا جَمَعَ اللّهُ فِيهِ مِنْ الْأُمُورِ الصّالِحَةِ". . وخارج المصادر العربيّة الإسلاميّة نعثر في التقليد السريانيّ على مجموعة من المخطوطات تتحدّث عن سيرة الرّاهب النسطوريّ "بَحيرا" ولقائه بمحمّد. قامَ أحد المستشرقين Richard Gottheil بدراسة ثلاثة مخطوطات سريانيّة وتحقيق نصوصها وترجمتها إلى الإنجليزيّة مع مقدّمة دراسيّة وافية للأسطورة وما يتعلّق بها، ومقارنة مستفيضة بمخطوطات المؤَلَّف العربيّة، وهذه لائحة بالمخطوطات التي اعتمدَ عليها، السريانيّة: - Ms Sachau 87: مخطوطة حديثة، لكنّها الوحيدة الأكمل، مكتوبة بخطّ سرطو يعقوبيّ، وهي غالبًا نسخة عن مخطوطة قديمة أصليّة. تأثير اللغة العربيّة فيها واضح (في الأسماء، كاسم "محمّد")، وكذلك اللاتينيّة (نادرًا). - Ms Sachau 10: نسخة أقدم من السّابقة غير كاملة، يمكن تقدير تاريخ كتابتها بين القرنين 14 و15. مكتوبة بخطّ سرطو نسطوريّ. تمتاز هذه المخطوطة بحواشٍ موجّهة ضدّ المحمّديّين. - Ms C: وهي خاصّة السيّد أ. يوحنّان مدرّس اللغات الشرقيّة في جامعة كولومبيا Columbia. مخطوطة حديثة مكتوبة بخطّ نسطوريّ دقيق. . كما قامَ عبد الأحد ملكي شابو (مطران السّويد للسّريان الأورثوذكس حاليًّا) في رسالة الماجستير التي قدّمها حول هذه الأسطورة، بدراسة مخطوطين آخرين غير ما ذُكرَ أعلاه، أحدهما سريانيّ اُكتشفَ في ديرِ الزّعفران بالقربِ من مدينة ماردين (تركيّا) وهو أقدم من المخطوطات الثّلاثة المذكورة آنفًا والتي اعتمدَ عليها الباحث Richard Gottheil، والآخر "جرشونيّ" (عربي بحروف سريانيّة) موجود في مخطوطات جامعة برمنجهام، معروف باسم (Mingana Ms 107). . بالنسبة للمخطوطات العربيّة المتعلّقة بهذه الأسطورة، فيوجد منها 7 في المكتبات الأوروبيّة: - مخطوط المكتبة الوطنيّة في باريس (عربي 215): يعود إلى سنة 1590. - مخطوط المكتبة الوطنيّة في باريس (عربي 70): من القرن الخامس عشر. - مخطوط المكتبة الوطنيّة في باريس (عربي 71): نسخة مكتوبة في القرن السّابع عشر، وهي نسخةٌ ممتازة تُقرأ بسهولة. - مخطوط المكتبة الوطنيّة في باريس (عربي 258): القرن الخامس عشر. الكتابة سيّئة. - مخطوط Gotha (عربيّ 2875): كتابة ممتازة من القرن الثالث عشر. - مخطوط Bodleian 199: نسخة مكتوبة على الورق. - مخطوط المكتبة الفاتيكانيّة 199: مكتوبة في سنة 1594. . يُقسم النصّ السريانيّ إلى ثلاثة أقسام واضحة، يُحدّثنا الأوّل منها عن لقاء كاتب النصّ ويُدعى "إيشوعياب" (بالسريانيّة يعني "عطيّة يسوع" أو "عطا يسوع") بـ"بَحيرا" الذي يخبرُه عن حياتِه والاضطهاد الذي تعرّضَ له في بيث آرامايي (منطقة الآراميّين في العراق) وهربه ومجيئه بلاد الإسماعيليّين (يعني العرب في جنوب سورية)، وعن رؤياه النبويّة على جبل سيناء ولقائه بالإمبراطور موريق والملك كسرى. وينهي الكاتب هذا المقطع بموت الرّاهب بعدَ سبعة أيّام من ذلك اللقاء. يصبح النصّ في القسم الثّاني على شكل محاورة فيها أسئلة وأجوبة بين الرّاهب بَحيرا ومحمّد الذي يلتقي به حينَ رافقَ عمّه أبا طالب في إحدى رحلاته التجاريّة في بلاد الشّام وهو ما يزال في الثانية عشرة من العمر. هذا القسم الثّاني شبيهٌ بما وردَ في "القصّة" عندَ ابن هشام وغيره من المصادر الإسلاميّة، حين يلتقي الرّاهبُ بمحمّدٍ فيسأله وهذا يجيبه، وقد يكون هذا القسم أقدم أقسام النصّ مضمونًا. فأمّا القسم الثّالث والأخير فيُمكن أن ننسبَه إلى الأدب الدّينيّ الرؤيويّ، فهو يتضمّن مجموعة من التنبّؤات الرؤيويّة في مستقبل العالم الإسلاميّ وانتشارِه حتّى ظهور المسيح الثّاني. وفيه اختصارٌ لما وردَ من رؤى على جبل سيناء. . نقد موجز: ما يُلاحظ بادئ ذي بدء أنَّ الذكرَ الأقدم لـ"بَحيرا" في المصادر المسيحيّة يعود إلى القرن الثّامن (العصر العبّاسيّ) وفي المصادر الإسلاميّة إلى القرن التّاسع، ويتّفقُ الجميع على أنّه كانَ مسيحيًّا، لكنّهم يختلفون في مذهبِه، فبعضهم ينسبُه إلى الآريوسيّين (شيعة ظهرت في القرن الثّالث الميلاديّ على يد آريوس لا تؤمن بألوهيّة المسيح وحرمها مجمع نيقية 325)، والآخر ينسبه إلى النّساطرة (نسبةً إلى نسطور)، والبعض إلى "النّصارى" دون التمييز بين "النصرانيّة" كبدعة مسيحيّة وبين إطلاق الاسم النّصرانيّ على جميع المسيحيّين وهو خطأ مبين. . لا يُمكن "بَحيرا" أن يكونَ آريوسيًّا فقد ماتت هذه الشّيعة في الشّرق في نهاية القرن الرّابع وابتداء الخامس (وفي الغرب في القرن السّادس الميلاديّ). كما لا يُمكنه أن يكونَ نسطوريًّا فلا وجود للنّساطرة إطلاقًا في جنوب سورية (بصرى)، فهذه موطن الغساسنة وهم قبائل عربيّة على مذهب اليعاقبة ألدّ أعداء النّساطرة. وإذا افترضنا أنّه كانَ كذلك: آريوسيًّا أو نسطوريًّا، فالقرآنُ بنصوصِه ليسَ فيه ما يدلّ على هذين المذهبين، لا بل العكس! وإذا قلنا أنّه تعلّمَ من هذا الرّاهب أصول مذهبِه الجديد، فلماذا انتظرَ طوالَ تلك الأعوام حتّى يوم إعلان الدّعوة، وأين احتفظَ بما لقّنه الرّاهب دون نسيان؟! . أمّا إذا قرأنا النصّ استنادًا إلى التّاريخ لوجدنا الكثير من الإشارات التي تؤكّد على أنّه مكتوبٌ على يدِ مسيحيٍّ يحيا في بيئة لا تكفل له حريّة الاعتقاد، لا بل تعرّضه لشبه اضطهاد داخليّ بسبب كثرة المذاهبِ المسيحيّة، وخارجيّ قد يكون حكم الدّولة. هذا ما نستشفّه حين يذكرُ بَحيرا في رؤياه كما وردت في النصّ السريانيّ اضطهادَه وتوحيد المذاهبِ تحتَ صليبٍ واحد (يعني عبادة واحدة). فأمّا ذكر ظهور المسيح أو عودته فقد تكون إشارة إلى عودة المهديّ (عند الشّيعة). ممّا يحملنا على الاعتقاد بأنَّ كاتبَ النصّ سريانيٌّ من إحدى جماعات ما بين النّهرين (العراق: وسط إسلاميّ شيعيّ) تحت الحكم العبّاسيّ وخصوصًا تحت حكم الخليفة أبو إسحق محمّد المُعتصم بالله (833 – 842 م.) الذي أذاقَ سريان ما بين النّهرين الويلات وهو صاحبُ القول الشّهير: "اقطعوا لسانَ كلِّ أمٍّ تحدّثُ أبناءَها بالسّريانيّة، فإنَّ قطعَ لسانِ الأم يعني موت اللسان الأم"!! . إنَّ ذكرَ "بَحيرا" قديمٌ فيه تحاولُ المصادرُ المسيحيّة التّأكيد على أنَّ تعاليمَ محمّدٍ أو تعاليم الإسلام منقولة ليست أصيلة، وهذا صحيح إلى حدٍّ ما لكن دون الرّبط بينها وبين مسيحيّي سورية وما بين النهرين وإلا لعثرنا في القرآن والإسلام الأوّل على ما يؤيّد هذا. وفيه أيضًا تحاولُ المصادر الإسلاميّة التّأكيدَ على نبوءة محمّدٍ من خلال أحداثٍ وتنبّؤاتٍ قيلتْ فيه قبلَ مباشرة الدّعوة، وليسَ لهذه التأكيدات سندٌ تاريخيّ علميّ، بل تصبُّ في خانة تعزيز الإيمان وإبراز أهميّة موضوعه. هذا الذّكر لدى كلا الطرفين قادَ أخيرًا إلى إنشاء "الأسطورة" كما وصفناها، بإيجاز، بروايتها ومخطوطاتها السريانيّة والعربيّة، في جوٍّ دينيٍّ إسلاميٍّ شيعيّ يبشّر بتقويض المسيحيّة وإعلاء شأن الإسلام، كما يرجو عودة المهديّ المنتظر. . المصادر والمراجع: استندنا في هذا المقال الموجَز على دراسة Richard Gottheil في كتابِه "A Christian Bahira legend"، وعلى ما جاءَ في رسالة الماجستير لعبد الأحد ملكي شابو (نقلاً عن الإنترنت)، وعلى المصادر العربيّة الإسلاميّة التي وردَ ذكرُها في متن المقال. لزيادة التعمّق في الموضوع نحيل القارئ إلى جميع ما ذكرنا من مصادر ومراجع وإلى أطروحة أخرى قُدّمت في جامعة خرونينجن – هولندا (لم نصلْ إليها). Category:6th-century Christians Category:Christianity and Islam Category:Life of Muhammad Category:Syrian Christian monks Category:Precursors in religion Kategori:6. yüzyılda Hristiyanlar Kategori:Siyer